To Hades and Back
by Karatelover
Summary: In this sort of parody off of the Hades and Persephone myth, Fire Lord Zuko kidnaps Katara after seeing her in a crystal ball. Only time will tell if they develope deep feelings for each other and love each other for who they are. Zutara
1. Chapter 1

To Hades and Back

By Karatelover

Prologue

Once there were four nations. The fire nation, the earth nation, the air nation, and the water nation. But this story is mostly about the fire and water nation. The ruler of the fire nation was Fire Lord Zuko. He had a burnt scar over his left eye. Now how did Zuko become the Fire Lord of the fire nation? Simple. The day that he and his uncle were about to be executed, luckily a group of assassins came up with the idea of over throwing the cruel Fire Lord Oazi. After they found out that their kind, beloved prince was about to be executed out of jealousy of his father, they had had it with Fire Lord Oazi.

So Oazi was poisoned. They had him cremated a few days later. And then Zuko and Iroh were let out of jail. Everyone liked Zuko so much that they just made him Fire Lord, well he was a prince, but Azula, Zuko's sister was very jealous, she was supposed to be next in line. Since Azula was more faithful to Oazi than Zuko, Zuko somehow became more bossy of her. After he became the Fire Lord, he sometimes even forced her to make him laugh. But let's face it, Azula wasn't known for making people laugh.

Anyway, getting back to the present, Fire Lord Zuko was sitting on his thrown with his faithful friend and uncle Iroh. Zuko looked very depressed, and Iroh turned to him and asked, "What's wrong Zuko?"

Zuko looked up, "Oh nothing Uncle, I'm fine."

"Don't try to hide it I can tell that something is wrong. You seem more depressed lately then usual. I thought you being a king would make you happy?" said Iroh.

"It's not that, it's just that….." "Yes, Zuko?" "Well you see, I was talking to this girl the other day, and I asked what she thought of me as a person. So she says I'm very kind hearted, but complicated. So everything is going fine, and then she says, "I'm afraid I don't love you in that kind of way." I asked her why not, and she said it…" Zuko then fell silent.

Iroh curious about what Zuko was about to say then said, "What, what was she about to say?"

"She said that she loves men without scars on their faces. She loves handsome men, tell me uncle am I handsome?" Zuko asked almost with tears in his eyes.

Iroh then smiled and said, "You have a very charming personally Zuko, as long as they love you for who you are and not for your looks, then I'm sure that you'd make a fine boyfriend or husband. But it's about the right time for you to start looking for a wife. After all if you don't have any heirs then your bloodline with fall." Iroh said.

Azula overhearing what Iroh and Zuko were talking about, then came into the room.

"Azula what are you doing here. I haven't told you to come in!" Zuko said.

Azula then smirked and put her hand over her eye and then said, "I haven't told you to come in!" she then laughed.

"Don't pay any attention to her Zuko, she's just jealous that she would make a horrible ruler just like your father did." Iroh said.

Azula then stopped laughing and became angry, "You wouldn't know how to rule a kingdom even if you tried! And no woman on earth would want to be with a hideous boy such as yourself! You look like a burn victim to me! You don't look like a prince!"

Zuko was about to run over to her and beat the crap out of her, then Iroh held him down. "King Zuko! A good king would not react to such shame that comes out of one's mouth! Instead he would brush it off like it was nothing at all." Iroh said.

"Ok you're right uncle. Azula go get me a glass of wine and make it snappy!" Zuko said clapping his hands.

Iroh then smiled and said, "Yes and bring me some Oolong tea!"

"Honestly what is with you and tea uncle?" Zuko asked.

Azula then gapsed and said, "Do I look like your slave?!"

"Do you want to be?!" Zuko asked.

Azula then snorted and said, "Yes your highness!" she stalked out of the room and then said under her breath, "Men are such pigs! Someday I'll overthrow you for making me sleep in the stables!"

After Azula bought Zuko and Iroh their drinks she went to her stables and slammed the door shut. "Oh my God if I have to serve that spoiled, burned brat ever again, I'll kill myself! Wait a minuet I have an idea of how to overthrow him!"

Later on she got the soothsayer into her room. He was a short man, who wore red and had long fingernails. And everyone just called him Soothsayer. Azula smiled at him. "So Soothsayer, I have a question, how would you like to make me happy?" she asked smiling.

Now the Soothsayer had a serious crush on Azula, the poor guy was so naïve that he could hardly tell if she was using him or not. He then got down on his knees and then said, "Anything for you my queen!" said immediately blushing.

"Ok here is the plan, I overheard him talking to Iroh about being rejected by a girl. And Iroh said that he needed to find a queen soon. So here is the deal, I want you to look into your magic crystal ball and find the most beautiful girl in the world. And when Zuko takes her prisoner, he'll be so in love with her that he'll forget all about ruling the kingdom and try to impress her." She said smiling diabolically.

"But what if it doesn't work, I mean anyone can be the most beautiful thing in the world, it's like the old saying, "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, or in Zuko's case, beauty is only skin deep. And I must say that you're the most attractive woman I've ever laid my eyes on."

"Yes I suppose that my beauty is only skin deep after all. But there's a catch, ugly goes clear to the bone. But anyways moving on, I want the crystal ball to show the most beautiful woman in his eyes then." Azula said.

"I'm kind of new to fortune telling, I'll have to get my distant cousin to help out. She's here on a visit. Oh by the way Azula, if you do in fact become queen of the fire nation, can I be your king?" ask Soothsayer blushing deeply.

"We'll see about that," she said chuckling evilly as she walked out of the room. "God what a moron, you're the last man I'd marry on earth." She said.

Later on Zuko and Iroh were sitting down on their thrown. Then Azula came into the room. "Hey Zuko I want to apologize for being so mean earlier." She said looking innocent.

"Why are you being so nice to me all of the sudden?" he asked.

"I think I may have found you a wife." She said.

"Well she better like me! Or else I don't want her!" Zuko said.

"I think you'll love this one. In fact you'll love her so much that you probably would like to steal her away from her home." Said Azula.

"Doesn't that sound kind of barbaric? I'm a Fire Lord not a barbarian." Said Zuko.

Iroh looked at Azula suspiciously. "Zuko I don't think we could really depend on Azula to find you a bride. I just have a bad feeling about this." Said Iroh.

"Oh nonsense Uncle!" Zuko said waving his hand to Iroh like he wasn't interested in what he had to say. After all, Zuko was at least in his early twenties or late teens. He was also very lonely, he did want a wife. All the sudden Aunt Woo came into the room. "Who is that?" asked Zuko.

"This is Aunt Woo my distant cousin." Said Soothsayer.

"I'm having her tell your future instead of me, because I'm new at this, and I need a demonstration."

Aunt Woo then took out a box of chocolates. Zuko looked at the chocolates, "What's this?" he asked.

"This is my new recipe. I made them myself." Said Aunt Woo.

Iroh seemed to take notice of her. "I wouldn't mind having some of your chocolates!" he said. She giggled, Zuko looked at Iroh like he just committed a murder or something.

"I'll have some chocolates too!" said Zuko.

"Don't spoil your appetite Zuko, you have to eat dinner later on." Said Iroh.

"Oh put a sock in it Uncle!" he said taking a chocolate.

Then as Zuko started hogging all the chocolates, Soothsayer bought his crystal ball in and put it down for Aunt Woo. But then he sat down on the floor and waved his hands over the crystal ball. "Oh magic crystal ball, tell me who will I marry in the future?" The image of Azula appeared in it. "Oh sorry that's my future, but at least I know who my future wife will be." He said.

"Actually I don't think that Azula is the least bit interested in you cousin. The only reason why it says that Azula is going to be your wife, is because your own mind put the image in the crystal ball. It doesn't work that way." Said Aunt Woo.

"Are you going to waste Zuko's time or are you going to show him his future wife?!" Azula asked impatient.

"Sorry Azula. Anyways, who will be Zuko's future wife?" he waved his hands over the crystal ball again, then an image of a young looking girl appeared in the crystal ball. Zuko looked at the girl, and nearly chocked on his peace of chocolate. For she was perhaps the most beautiful girl he'd ever laid his eyes on.

She was short about 5'6 or 5'4 at least. She had dark blue eyes, and dark skin. She had dark brown hair which flowed in the wind. She had pink flowers decorated in her hair. She wore blue, she was a water bender. Her lips were perfect looking and full. She was thin, but not to thin. She had such a beautiful looking face and body.

"Wow who is that girl?!" Zuko asked.

"I'm afraid that I don't know her name." said Soothsayer.

"Forget her name, I want to marry her! She's the most beautiful woman I've ever laid my eyes on!" Zuko said.

"Fire Lord Zuko are you out of your mind, you don't even know her!" said Iroh. "I don't care, I didn't believe in love at first sight until now! I'm going out for a little while!" Zuko said heading for the door.

"Zuko think about what you're doing!" Iroh said.

"Yes go and get her Zuko she's waiting for you!" said Azula encouraging him.

"I'm leaving!" Zuko then ran outside and went to the stables and got on a komodo-rhino and took off. Iroh ran outside after him, but it was too late.

"Zuko you never think before you do something!" Iroh said shaking his head in disappointment.

Meanwhile back in the palace, Azula walked up to Soothsayer. He snickered and so did Azula. He leaded closer to Azula. He tried to kiss her lips, but she pushed him to the ground. "Maybe some other time Soothsayer!" she walked out of the room.

"What a woman!" Soothsayer yelled, he then growled lustfully as he watched Azula walk down the hall. How he wanted to be near that beautiful but manipulative woman.

Meanwhile somewhere in the water kingdom, at the South Pole, the young woman, whose name was Katara, was on a vacation with her family. She and her brother were outside. Her father was out fishing and her grandmother was knitting in the warm igloo. Katara even bought some friends along too. They were all around the forest, making snowmen and throwing snowballs at each other. Sokka her brother, was very kind, but sarcastic too. He stared at himself in the mirror, just because he liked himself with a mustache.

"Sokka will you quit looking at yourself in the mirror?!" Katara asked.

"Sorry sis, but I just like my new mustache it just grew on me!" he said. Katara then threw a snowball at Sokka and laughed.

"Oh yah we'll see about that!" She then waterbended and poor Sokka slipped and fell. "I'm going to take a walk." Said Katara.

"Wait, before you go walking by yourself, I think you need to be escorted!" said Sokka.

"Oh Sokka I'm a grown woman I can take care of myself!" she said.

"Whatever!" said Sokka.

Katara went out walking, but soon she heard a noise. It was the noise that the komodo-rhino made. She then saw Fire Lord Zuko on his komodo-rhino. He rode up to her and smiled. "Hello there!" he said. Frightened of his scar, or so he thoughts, she tried to run away, but Zuko grabbed her.

"Help me!" she yelled. Immediately Katara's friends, brother and grandmother came running over to her and Zuko.

"Nobody come near us or you die!" Zuko said holding a fireball in his hand. Everyone was too scared to react. So Zuko threw Katara on his komodo-rhino and it ran off. Back to the ship, which Zuko got out onto land. Everyone then started crying, there was nothing they could have done. Well maybe, but they didn't want to get burned, which was pretty understandable.

About a few days later, Zuko returned home with his new fiancé on his komodo-rhino. Katara was crying with tears in her eyes. "I want to go home!" she yelled.

"Quiet winch!" he yelled. As Zuko came to the palace, Iroh ran out of the palace and he saw Katara with tears in her eyes.

"Fire Lord Zuko what have you done?!" Iroh gasped in horror.

"I've found myself a new bride!" he said.

"What kind of a Fire Lord would take a helpless woman from her home! From her friends and family! It's insane!" said Iroh.

"I didn't take her from her home, she was on vacation." Said Zuko.

"I don't care if she was out in the middle of no-where! What you did was wrong! There is no worst crime then kidnapping a woman against her will!" Iroh said with compassion in his eyes. "Do you at least show any remorse for taking her?!" asked Iroh.

"Nope!" said Zuko. Katara sobbed even more.

"It's ok I won't harm you, my nephew is a very stubborn young man. I'll make sure you have a comfortable place to sleep tonight." Said Iroh.

Zuko looked at the girl crying. He may have felt a little bit sorry for her. "I'm sorry Miss, I'll escort you to your room." He said.

"You've done enough! Come on, I promise you he won't hurt you again." Iroh said walking into the palace with Katara walking beside him. So Iroh took Katara to a nice guest room.

"Why don't you stay in here for now. If there is anything you need don't hesitate to tell me ok?" said Iroh.

"Yes sir." She said.

She sat down at the desk crying her eyes out. Iroh was outside the room. "What's going on?" asked Aunt Woo.

When Iroh saw Aunt Woo he licked his hand and wetted his hair back. "How are you doing?" he asked. "Oh and Zuko kidnapped the girl that was supposed to marry him." Said Iroh.

"I at least hope she's all right." Said Aunt Woo.

"Oh well she's….. she's alive if that's what you mean." Said Iroh.

All the sudden Zuko came into the hallway and was about to go into the room. "I wouldn't go in there if I were you." Said Iroh.

"Save your breath uncle." Said Zuko. He went into the room, then Katara saw him and got angry at him.

"You, you bought me here! I don't want you near me!" she said.

"Look I'm sorry I kidnapped you, but I was wondering if you're not doing anything later on I could….." before Zuko finished, Katara threw an expensive glass at him, but she missed.

"Just get out of here!" she yelled.

"Ok fine I'm going! I'll talk to you when you're more calm!" he then walked out of the room and slammed the door shut.

"How's your fiancé doing?" asked Iroh.

"God she's so complicated!" said Zuko.

"I told you not to go in there didn't I?" asked Iroh.

"She's supposed to be my wife, not my enemy!" said Zuko.

"Well that's what you get for trying to go to love, you should have let it come to you first." Said Iroh.

"I don't need your lessons in wisdom right now Uncle! I just want her to love me!" said Zuko.

"Then leave her alone and she'll come to you, when she's ready that is." Said Iroh.

"I'm going to bed, nobody bother me!" said Zuko and he walked down the hallway.

"What's the matter with him?" asked Aunt Woo.

"Oh he's very stubborn and young. I was that young once, I used to think that the whole world was against me. I used to want to rule the world, like the stereotypical teenager. But sooner or later, Zuko is going to have to let these feelings go." Said Iroh.

"I know what you mean. So if you're not doing anything later, would you like to go to a tea shop, if they even have one here?" asked Aunt Woo.

"No way I love tea! Do you love tea?!" asked Iroh.

"Yes I do, very much so." Said Aunt Woo.

"Let's stop talking and let's get going!" said Iroh. "May I escort you my dear?" he said with his arm out.

"I'd be delighted." Said Aunt Woo. She then wrapped her arm around his and they walked out of the palace and into the tea shop together.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Meanwhile at the South Pole, Sokka and Katara's dad, Hakoda came back from a long day of fishing. He went into the igloo that his family and Katara's friends rented. "I'm back and I have enough fish to feed an entire village!" he said. But then his smile faded, for everyone had sad looks on their faces, including Sokka. "Why the long faces?! Did I not catch enough for everyone?" asked Hakoda.

Sokka then said, "While you were gone, Katara, everyone else and I were minding our own business playing outside, then all the sudden Fire Lord Zuko kidnapped Katara. And we're now debating on if she's dead or alive." Said Sokka.

"What?! What kind of a sick joke is this?!" asked Hakoda.

"It's not I'm afraid." Said Gram Gram.

"The poor girl looked so frightened too," said a girl named Samara.

"What are we going to do dad, I'm afraid that I'll never see her again!" said Sokka.

"Who will I come to when one of Katara's friends have a crush on me!" said Sokka. Now most of the girls in the group had a crush on Sokka, he was handsome for a twenty one year old.

Hakoda dropped the fish and dropped to his knees and started crying. "Where did that monster take my little angel!" he said with great anguish.

"We don't know." Said Sokka.

"I'm leaving here I'm going to search for my baby!" said Hakoda.

"I'm coming with you!" said Sokka.

"No son it might be too dangerous!" said Hakoda.

"Are you kidding I don't want to stay here with Katara's love sick friends!" said Sokka.

"You're the man of the house now, or should I say igloo." Said Hakoda.

"But Dad!" said Sokka.

"Ok you're old enough to travel with me then," said Hakoda.

"Yes I get to go and kill a bunch of firebenders!" said Sokka.

"Son violence is not the answer, but in this case, there is an exception, if they do anything to hurt your sister, I'll kill them with my bare hands!" said Hakoda.

"Let's get going!" said Sokka. So father and son set out on a long journey to find their beloved daughter and sister Katara. It would not be an easy journey. There maybe would be some nights and days without food or water.

Meanwhile in the fire nation about a week later, Zuko was looking in the mirror and then Iroh came in. "Oh hello Uncle, how is Katara doing?" asked Zuko.

"She's doing fine, I think that she's calm down a little bit," said Iroh.

"Well then I shall go and see for myself." Said Zuko. Iroh then gulped, but reluctantly followed Zuko. Zuko knocked on the door, and then opened it up. "Hello Katara, how are you doing?!" he asked. Then Katara threw a vase at him, but missed. "Fine be that way!" Zuko yelled. He then slammed the door shut and he let out a horrible growl. "She is impossible to come into contact with!" he said.

"You didn't let me finish though, I said she was calm down towards the rest of us, not you in particular." Said Iroh.

"You could have told me that fifteen minutes ago Uncle!" said Zuko.

"I tried to tell you but you didn't let me finish." Said Iroh.

Zuko then turned to Iroh and said, "I want to eat dinner with her tonight!" he said.

"Ok what should I tell her?" asked Iroh.

"Tell her that if she doesn't attend dinner then her head will end up on a platter!" said Zuko.

"Wow that sounds kind of ruthless don't you think?" asked Iroh.

"I'll do anything to get her to eat with me, I didn't say that I was going to kill her!" said Zuko.

"Oh Zuko sometimes you are so tactless." Said Iroh. Zuko then walked down the hallway.

Iroh then thought of something. "Well I'm not going to tell her that, I'll think of some other way. I know what!" said Iroh. Then he went to Azula for help, very clumsy of him too.

"Oh no! No, no, no! I want nothing to do with his savage wife!" said Azula.

"But Azula you're the only one in the family that can persuade people. And she's not a savage, she's a human being just like you and me! Besides she's not his wife yet. Think about it, how would you like it if Soothsayer all the sudden decided to kidnap you and marry you against your will? Hum?" asked Iroh.

Azula gave him a dirty look, "Uncle don't ever say that again! But I'll do it." Said Azula. She then walked out of the room. She then smiled evilly, and said, "But not unless I can use her as a tool!" she then walked to Katara's room. She then opened the door. "Hello may I come in?" asked Azula.

Katara then looked at Azula, she didn't look so mean, she looked gentle, so without further thought she said, "Yes."

So Azula came into the room and sat down on the bed. "I believe you know my brother." Said Azula.

"You're that savage's brother?" asked Katara.

"Yes I've known him all my life. He tells me that he wants to invite you to dinner tonight." Said Azula.

"Are you kidding, I hate him! I wouldn't dine with him if he was the last man on earth!" said Katara.

Azula then looked at Katara and smiled gently, "You must not know my brother very well then. He wouldn't hurt a spider, but he is very temperamental. I think that that is something that you and him have in common." Said Azula.

"You don't even know me!" said Katara.

"Then how come there are rumors around the palace that you've been throwing stuff at Zuko and missing, thank god! Now my brother is very sensitive he would be sad if you didn't show up. He might make a good impression. You never know." Said Azula.

"Well I suppose that I could try to get to know him a little bit. Thanks for your help, but I still wouldn't marry him!" said Katara.

"By the way, this conversation between you and me, never happened." Said Azula.

"Ok I won't say a word." Said Katara. So with the persuasion of Azula Katara got dressed in one of the fire nation dresses, it was a dress that Azula let Katara borrow. She then went to the royal dinning hall and saw Zuko sitting down. She was about to run out,

"Well, well look who finally decided to show up!" said Zuko.

"Don't talk to me!" said Katara as she sat far away from him.

Zuko and Katara sat the table all silent. "So what do you want to talk about?" asked Zuko.

"Nothing you pig!" said Katara.

"So are you still mad at me?" asked Zuko. Katara got so mad that she threw a banana at Zuko, but missed again. "Boy your aim is bad."

Katara then said, "Oh and you could aim much better I suppose!"

"Actually yes. I used to go out hunting with Uncle on the weekends. We use bow and arrows." Said Zuko.

"How fascinating, not! That's nothing my father used to go hunting with the men of our tribe, but ever since my mother died, he hasn't been the same." Said Katara.

"Well when I was little my mother was executed in secret. The sad part is that I can't go and visit her grave." Said Zuko with a sad look on his face.

"Why not?" asked Katara.

"Because she was cremated." Said Zuko.

"All right you know what, that's sweet and all, but I'm board to tears! So I'm just going to leave!" said Katara.

"By the way you look lovely!" said Zuko. Katara then got mad again, and threw some chocolates at him, but missed again. "Right we'll work on your aim." Said Zuko.

"Why did you kidnap me?! Hum?! Did you think it was funny, did you think it was nice?! What?!" asked Katara.

"Well personally I think you're very beautiful and I want you as a wife. It's an old fire nation custom. If a man kidnaps a woman because he's in love with her, then he gets to have her. But the parents have to answer within 24 hours, and if 24 hours past, then he gets to have her as a wife." Said Zuko.

"It doesn't matter if it's an ancient custom or not, what you did is wrong. My people don't believe in kidnapping women against their will and marrying them against their will. It's wrong." Said Katara.

"No it's not, it's an old tradition of the fire nation! When we were at war with each other, men used to take women against their will and marry them. They even did it to 13 year old girls." Said Zuko.

"Oh men are so stupid! I'll never marry a man like you ever!" Katara then ran out of the room and slammed her door shut.

Zuko went to his room and slammed the door shut. "Oh that woman is so impossible to live with!" said Zuko.

Meanwhile Katara in her room said, "Oh that man is so annoying to be around!"

Then they said at the same time, "I just don't understand him/her!"

Meanwhile around the palace grounds, Soothsayer was talking to Aunt Woo in her guest room. "I'm so glad that you could spend time with me Aunt Woo." Said Soothsayer.

"It's not a problem." Said Aunt Woo.

"So what do you think about Katara?" asked Soothsayer.

"She seems like a nice girl, it's too bad that she won't show it around Zuko." Said Aunt Woo.

"I think she is too, but she's not my type. I love someone else." Said Soothsayer.

"Whom?" asked Aunt Woo.

"Well she does live in the palace, and it's not you or Katara." Said Soothsayer.

"I don't live here and we're distant cousins, but I think I know whom you're talking about. Is it that cute sister of Zuko?" asked Aunt Woo.

"How did you know that?" asked Soothsayer.

"Sadly I knew all along. She seems way out of your league." Said Aunt Woo.

"But she's so beautiful! I would do anything for a girl like that." Said Soothsayer.

"Please don't die for her, she isn't worth it." Said Aunt Woo.

"Why do you predict that something bad will happen between her and me?" asked Soothsayer.

"No it's instinct. She doesn't seem to be attracted to you at all." Said Aunt Woo.

"Sure she is. She just doesn't know it yet." Said Soothsayer.

"What do you mean?" asked Aunt Woo.

"Well I'm going to ask you to do something very radical for me, and I want you to do it too!" said Soothsayer.

"What is it?"

"I want you to make a love potion for me." Said Soothsayer.

Aunt Woo burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?!" asked Soothsayer.

"My dear Soothsayer, you're sadly mistaking, I'm a fortune teller not a sorceress. Besides it's wrong to hold people against their will." Said Aunt Woo.

"But she's the ray of sun in my light, the apple of my eye! The L in love! And the….."

"Ok, ok I get the point! I could try to give you the ingredients or we could go see a sorcerer. In fact I vote on seeing a sorcerer." Said Aunt Woo.

"Ok then I'm with you on that! So let's go tomorrow!" said Soothsayer.

"How about on the weekend instead." Said Aunt Woo.

"Oh man! But I want Azula now!" said Soothsayer.

"Patience is a virtue." Said Aunt Woo.

Meanwhile in the earth kingdom somewhere Hakoda and Sokka were walking around. "Man Sokka I'm all hot and smelly, I say we go and find a place to bath." Said Hakoda.

"We past a waterfall about a few hours ago." Said Sokka.

"We now have a choice we can go back or keep going, since you're a man now, I'll let you choose." Said Hakoda.

"I say we keep on going! After all we are men, we're supposed to stink." Said Sokka.

"I say we keep going too! After all I'm still worried about Katara, I'm afraid that they might hurt her." Said Hakoda.

"Don't worry dad, I'm sure she's fine." Said Sokka.

"How do you know, you're not instinctive like women!" said Hakoda.

"Women are instinctive?" asked Sokka a little bit naively.

"Sit down for a second son." Said Hakoda.

"Ok sure," said Sokka, both of the men sat on the ground.

"Now the thing about women is very simple. Like when your mother was alive, she used to know when something was wrong. Like when I didn't come home late. She would go out looking for me. Then when she would find me, I would usually be talking to my friends. She would then say, "I thought you were coming home around 10:00 at night!" I would then say, "I got preoccupied. How did you know I was here?" I would ask. Then she would say, "I followed my instincts." See son, women always know where to find you." Said Hakoda.

"But all this time, women were just good for marrying, and having children and cleaning the house, doing house chores and making sweet love to you." Said Sokka. "That is true, but they're not as stupid as you think. Let's keep on walking maybe we'll find another waterfall soon." Said Hakoda.

"Ok dad. I'm really starting to sweat. But I'm ready to start sweating even more." Said Sokka. They then continued with their journey.

Meanwhile in the fire nation, Iroh came into Zuko's room. "So how did your dinner date go?" asked Iroh.

"Not to good Uncle. She threw more stuff at me." Said Zuko looking depressed.

"Did she miss?" asked Iroh.

"Yes, I offered to help her work on her aim but she refused it." Said Zuko.

"Yes Fire Lord Zuko, it's very obvious that you're completely clueless when it comes to women." Said Iroh.

"And you know more about women?" asked Zuko.

"Yes I do. I've been married at least twelve times. Ok so it was only 6. But you have to be a little bit more sensitive with women." Said Iroh.

"Give me some more tips" said Zuko.

"Well if you want her to like you, then you need to give her complements, like on the way she looks or how she dresses." Said Iroh.

"Tired it."

"Ok then, give her a present. Lay a little bit on the charm." Said Iroh.

"That's it, I'll bring her some chocolates that Aunt Woo made! Uncle you're a genius!" said Zuko.

"No give her a present from the heart, like a poem." Said Iroh.

"Oh I know nothing about poetry. I can't even write a good essay." Said Zuko.

"Ok then try singing to her. She might notice you more." Said Iroh.

"I can't sing either." Said Zuko.

"Ok then, try dancing in front of her then." Said Iroh.

"I can't dance Uncle." Said Zuko.

"Can't you do anything?" asked Iroh.

"Well I've been going to violin lessons. But I'm a little bit rusty." Said Zuko.

"Then play her a song on the violin! Play, "The Ladies of Ba Sing Se."" said Iroh.

Zuko then lifted his brow, "That doesn't sound very romantic. But I'll try." Said Zuko. So Zuko got his violin out and tuned it, and then stood outside Katara's room. He started playing, it sounded scratchy. "Wow that was awful, I'll try again." Said Zuko. He then started playing "The Ladies of Ba Sing Se" on the violin.

Meanwhile in her room, Katara heard the violin. "Wow I wonder where that sound is coming from?" she said. She got on her robe and opened the door up. She was shocked to see that Zuko was outside her room and playing the violin.

When he saw her he stopped and froze. "Helllooooo." He said.

"Why are you here?!" Katara demanded.

"I was playing a song for you on the violin. It's called "The Ladies of Ba Sing Se."" said Zuko.

Katara gasped and then yelled, "You pig!" She slammed the door shut.

"Well that went smoothly." Said Zuko. He walked back to his room, where Iroh was waiting for him.

"Well how did it go?" he asked.

"Next time when I want advice on love, I'll asked a professional!" said Zuko all mad.

"Wait I have another idea!" said Iroh.

The next day, Aunt Woo and Soothsayer went to the village sorcerer. "Come on in." said the sorcerer. The sorcerer was a male with piecing blue eyes and dark brown hair. "So what can I do for you?" he asked.

"Well we're here to buy a love potion for Soothsayer." Said Aunt Woo.

"What? I thought that maybe you'd be here to buy some medicine, like if you're sick. I can't do any love spells. Who is it that you want to cast a spell on?" asked the Sorcerer.

"It's princess Azula." Said Soothsayer.

Then the Sorcerer started laughing. "Are you kidding she's way out of your league." He then paused, "The spirits tell me that she has no interest in you." said Sorcerer.

"Man that's just a bunch of bull crap right there!" said Soothsayer.

"Ok here is the deal, I'll first send the spirits to find out what she thinks about you and then we'll see about the potion ok?" said the sorcerer.

"Hay whatever happened to the old saying that the customer is always right?" asked Soothsayer.

"That doesn't work with me, if Azula found out that I helped you with this spell, she might try to execute me!" said the Sorcerer.

"That won't happen, it's Fire Lord Zuko that would have you executed not Azula. So don't worry there." Said Soothsayer.

"Ok I'll see what I can do, wait here for about at least 45 minuets." said Sorcerer. He went into the back.

"See isn't it a better idea to go to the sorcerer than to go me?" asked Aunt Woo.

"I guess you're right Woo. But what if it doesn't work."

"If you believe in it enough then it will work." Said Aunt Woo.

Meanwhile, at night Azula was talking to a guard. "Prince Zuko says to attack the Southern Water bending tribe." Said Azula.

"How do I know that you're not lying or anything?" asked the guard.

"Do you dare question me?" asked Azula.

"No madam. I'll tell all the solders right away." With that the guard left.

"Ha! Now the Waterbending tribe will be mine, as soon as I can get my dear brother off the thrown. Oh I know that Katara will fall in love with him and then they'll be so distracted by each other that they'll forget about ruling. He'll be my puppet after I gain his trust!" said Azula. She started laughing evilly.

"Who are you talking to?" asked Soothsayer.

"Oh no one." Said Azula.

"It's not healthy at all to talk to yourself Azula." Said Soothsayer.

"Oh shut up! You're my slave and you'll do as I say!" said Azula.

"Oh by the way, Aunt Woo baked you some cookies before you go to bed." Said Soothsayer.

"I never eat caffeine before I go to bed, I won't get any beauty sleep if I do." Said Azula.

"Oh and it's not chocolate chip either. It's caramel" said Soothsayer.

"Wow my favorite!" Azula took a cookie and sniffed it. "It smells good, hum did you put anything in it?" asked Azula.

"Caramel?" asked Soothsayer.

"Good enough." Azula then popped the cookie in her mouth. "I'll take the whole batch!" she said snatching it from Soothsayer. "I'm retiring for the night, goodnight slave." Said Azula.

"Good night my future wife!" said Soothsayer.

"What was that?!" asked Azula.

"Nothing." Said Soothsayer.

"That's what I thought." She then went into her room.

"Sucker! Now you will be mine forever!" said Soothsayer.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day, Azula woke up and yawned. "Wow that batch of cookies really made me sleepy." She said. She then looked in the mirror. "Oh my God a pimple!" she started to pop it, then there was a knock on the door. "Don't bother me!" she said.

"It's me Soothsayer!" said Soothsayer.

"Get out of here!" she said.

"Fine I just wanted to see how you were feeling this morning!" said Soothsayer.

"I said go away!" she said. "All right then!" said Soothsayer.

"God that Soothsayer gets on my nerves. But then again, he's not such a bad guy after all." She said smiling in the mirror.

Meanwhile Katara came downstairs. She went to the main dinning room, and she saw a continental breakfast in front of her. "Wow where did all of this food come from?!" she asked. She ran up to the table and started eating some waffles. "Wow this is delicious! Who made these?!" she asked out loud.

"I did." Said Zuko hiding in the corner.

"You did?! How?!" she asked.

"Well I did have some help though, my uncle and Aunt Woo helped me. I can't really cook, but I tried my best. I wasn't sure what you liked to eat, so I had made a lot of stuff for you." Said Zuko.

"Good morning guys!" said Aunt Woo and Iroh.

"Why did you two go to bed early last night anyways?" asked Zuko. Aunt Woo and Iroh had some pretty sleazy looks on their faces. "Ewww." Said Zuko.

"So how is the breakfast going?" asked Iroh.

"It's great!" said Katara.

"Good morning everyone!" said Soothsayer as he walked in.

"So has anyone seen Azula around?" asked Soothsayer.

"Here I am!" Azula came in dressed up with makeup on and a nice kimono.

"Wow you look awesome!" said Soothsayer.

"Anything for you my dear." Said Azula.

She sat down with everyone else. "Wow this stuff looks so good." Said Soothsayer grabbing a bunch of food.

"Soothsayer don't make a pig out of yourself." Said Aunt Woo.

"He's no pig he's a gentleman." Said Azula.

"Azula are you all right?" asked Zuko. "Yes I feel fine why?" asked Azula. "Because for some reason you're complementing Soothsayer, and that's not normal of you to complement anyone, especially him." Said Zuko.

"I'm afraid Zuko is right Azula. Are you sick, pregnant or what?" asked Iroh.

"I'm a virgin." Said Azula. Zuko started laughing. "You're a virgin too Zuko." Said Azula.

"I'm a virgin too." Said Soothsayer.

"Me too." Said Katara.

"I'm not." Said Iroh.

"Me either." Said Aunt Woo.

"Ok enough of this virgin talk, I've scheduled a hunting trip today." Said Iroh.

"So where are we going hunting?" asked Soothsayer.

"We're going to go to the edge of the forest. We're hunting wild boars." Said Iroh.

"Sounds fun. As long as I don't have to be near Zuko." Said Katara.

"Which reminds me, I've put you all into hunting teams. Team one is Katara and Zuko!" said Iroh.

"Oh crap!" said Katara.

"Team two is Azula and Soothsayer!" said Iroh.

"All right!" said Azula and Soothsayer at the same time. Everyone looked at Azula funny.

"What?! Aren't you excited about the hunting trip?!" asked Azula.

"Hum Aunt Woo may I talk to you for a second in private?" asked Iroh.

"Sure what is it?" asked Aunt Woo as Iroh and her walked out of the room.

"What is wrong with Azula?" asked Iroh.

"What do you mean?" asked Aunt Woo.

"That is not my niece in there. She's acting nice and what's worst of all is that she's into Soothsayer." Said Iroh.

"Think of it as a good thing. If she's in love with Soothsayer and if Soothsayer somehow softens her heart, then she'll no longer be a threat to society." Said Aunt Woo.

"But if you for some reason used magic on her, then you're making a big mistake. I heard an old saying that what goes around comes around." Said Iroh.

"What do you mean?" asked Aunt Woo.

"Well you have to be careful, that's powerful stuff you're dealing with. You're no better than her if you put a love spell on her. Something bad will come back to you. It's called karma. And it won't be good karma I assure you." Said Iroh.

"I didn't even cast that spell in the first place, Soothsayer and I went to a sorcerer last night and he made the potion." Said Aunt Woo.

"Still even if it's a sorcerer making the potion, it's for selfish reasons only. Soothsayer isn't really in love with her, he thinks he is, but he's not really. He's blinded by her beauty. But she's anything but beautiful on the inside. So even if she's in love with him, she'll show her true colors just you wait and see." Said Iroh walking back into the room.

Meanwhile the fire nation was invading the South Pole. Taking the men and women as prisoners. Meanwhile in the fire nation Sokka and Hakoda had made it. "Finally our long journey is over!" said Sokka.

"Quiet son you don't want to attract attention." Said Hakoda.

"So what's the plan?" asked Sokka.

"Well here's what I figure, we sneak into the palace and then we look for Katara." Said Hakoda.

"Great idea I'm with you there." Said Sokka. So they walked up to the palace. Hakoda got his knife out,

"Stay close son" he whispered. All the sudden a guard snuck up behind Sokka and covered his mouth up and dragged him in the bush.

"Ok on the count of three we're going to.." Hakoda turned around and saw that Sokka was not there, "Sokka where are you?" he whispered. Then someone snuck behind Hakoda, pined him down and tied his hands behind his back. He tried to fight with all of his might, but it did no good. The guards then took Hakoda and Sokka into the palace.

"Well at least we're going into the palace." Said Sokka with a smile. But Hakoda just shook his head with shame.

Meanwhile, Zuko, Katara, Azula, and Soothsayer had their own komodo rhinos to ride.

"I can't wait to go hunting with you Soothsayer! I hope we get a big boar!" said Azula.

"I hope so too. Then who knows, maybe we can make out in the bush." Said Soothsayer.

"Sounds like a grand idea!" said Azula.

"What in the world is wrong with Azula?" asked Zuko.

"I don't know, maybe she forgot to take her medicine." Said Katara.

"Azula doesn't take medicine." Said Zuko. Iroh and Aunt Woo then stepped out into the open.

"Ok kids are you ready for some serious hunting?!" asked Iroh.

"I am! I am!" said Azula.

"Ok then, here are the rules, whoever kills the most wild boars wins the game! Are you ready?! On your marks, get set go!" then the komodo rhinos started running on land.

"Wow this is fun! I haven't had this much fun since I was a child!" said Azula.

"Good now you're having fun!" said Soothsayer! "Look there is a boar!" said Soothsayer. He took a spear and threw it into the boar. "There's one for us!" said Soothsayer.

Meanwhile with Zuko and Katara, Katara decided to ditch Zuko and the komodo rhino went the opposite direction. "Where are you going?!" asked Zuko.

"I'm trying to get away from you as far as possible!" said Katara.

"Come back here!" said Zuko. He pulled on the straps of his komodo rhino and he chased after Katara.

"Ok this thing is going way to fast! Help!" yelled Katara.

"Don't worry, just hold on and he won't throw you off!" said Zuko. All the sudden the komodo rhino ran into a river and Katara fell off. The komodo rhino was on the other side of the river while Katara was in the shallow water all wet.

"Oh my God I'm all wet!" she said.

Zuko came to the river and he got off of the komodo rhino. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"Get away from me! I hate you!" yelled Katara, she then started to cry.

"Don't cry Katara! We'll go back to the palace and get you some dry cloths." Said Zuko.

"Leave me alone! I want to go home!" she yelled. Zuko then took his jacket off and went up to her.

"Here take my jacket." He said.

"Get away from me!" she said. "It's ok, it's just a jacket, it won't hurt you." Said Zuko.

Katara then snatched the jacket from him. "I'll carry you across the river if you want me to." Said Zuko. "I can walk myself!" Katara said getting up, but then tripping. "Oh darn it!" yelled Katara.

"Here I'll carry you across." Zuko then lifted her up on his back and carried her across the river.

"Thanks, I don't understand, I've been yelling at you a lot, how come you're not yelling at me for yelling at you?" asked Katara.

"I don't know. I just don't see any point in arguing with you." Said Zuko. "

So would you show me how to use that bow and arrow?" asked Katara.

Meanwhile Azula was hunting in the woods with Soothsayer. "So Soothsayer, you want to know a little secret?" asked Azula.

"What's that?" asked Soothsayer.

"I've told a guard that Zuko wanted to take over the South Water tribe." Said Azula.

"Wow cool. I mean what? You actually took over the South Pole without Zuko's permission?" asked Soothsayer.

"Yes I did. Six days ago. Don't tell anyone though, cause after Katara and Zuko fall in love, it'll be my chance to take over the thrown." Said Azula.

"What? I thought you were in love with me!" said Soothsayer.

"Don't think I'm not, because I am, but I thirst for mostly power, but that doesn't mean that I won't get to have a king in my conquest of enslaving the earth!" said Azula.

"Oh ok I'll be right back!" said Soothsayer.

"Why are you going to hunt some more boar?" asked Azula.

"Yes that's it!" said Soothsayer.

"Catch me a piglet!" said Azula.

"Ok dear, look forward to enslaving the earth with you!" then Soothsayer ran like heck.

Meanwhile Zuko was showing Katara an bow and arrow.

"Wow it's pretty." Said Katara.

"I know, it belonged to my mother, she used to go hunting with Iroh and my father before I was born." Said Zuko.

"Wow can I try it out?" asked Katara.

"Sure. But I might need to help you a little bit? I promise I won't hurt you." Said Zuko. He stood behind Katara and they both held onto the bow. "You have to get a clear shot." Said Zuko. Then a boar came into the open. "Just be quiet." Then Zuko helped Katara shoot the boar down.

"Yes we got a boar!" said Katara. "I'm going to go and carry it," then Katara tripped yet again. "I'm so sorry I'm a little bit on the clumsy side today." Said Katara.

"It's ok I'll help you up." Said Zuko, grabbing hold of Katara's arm and lifting her up. As he did that, they both looked deep into each other's eyes.

"Well are we going to get the boar now?" asked Katara.

"Oh yah. Sure." Said Zuko. They walked over to the boar and they tied it on the back of the komodo rhino. Then they got on it and it walked off.

Meanwhile, in the shade under a tree, Iroh and Aunt Woo were sitting there drinking tea. "Oh I like lemon tea in the summer time." Said Iroh.

"Wow really?" asked Aunt Woo.

"You want to know what else I like?" asked Iroh leaning in for a kiss,

"What?" asked Aunt Woo doing the same. Before they could kiss, Soothsayer, like the idiot that he was came running into the shade, but tripped and spilled the tea all over the place.

"Soothsayer! You got my new dress all wet!" said Aunt Woo.

"Yes what's the big idea son!" said Iroh.

"Iroh, Woo, Azula is not only in love with me, but she wants to make me her king! Isn't that exciting?!" asked Soothsayer.

"What in the world? Who said anything about Azula even taking over the thrown?!" asked Iroh.

"Well she told me that she planned an attack on the South Water Tribe without Zuko's permission, and the solders invaded about six days ago! Then while Katara and Zuko fall in love with each other, she'll have a chance to seize the thrown and then she'll marry me! I'm excited! I have butterflies in my stomach!" said Soothsayer.

"Of course, the spell did work after all, but it didn't change her personality at all." Said Aunt Woo.

"Yes that's true she's still the sweet, affectionate person that I fell in love with!" said Soothsayer all lovesick.

"You mean the horrible, nasty, ruthless individual despite the fact that she may have feelings for you now! We have to tell Zuko!" said Iroh.

"Oh leave him alone, why don't we break the news to him afterwards!" said Aunt Woo.

"You're right, but if something isn't done about it soon, the whole water kingdom will wage war on the fire nation." Said Iroh.

"Say where is Zuko and Katara anyways?" asked Aunt Woo.

Meanwhile, Katara and Zuko were cooking a boar on the fire. "How hot do you want it?" asked Zuko.

"It doesn't matter, I'm used to eating raw meat anyways." Said Katara. They lied down on the grass staring at each other in their eyes. They smiled, and then giggled.

"What's so funny anyways?" asked Katara.

"I don't know, I just found it cool to laugh right now." Said Zuko.

"Well I have a question, do you think I'm attractive?" asked Zuko.

"Yes I do." Said Katara.

"Then why did you scream when you first saw me?" asked Zuko.

"For one thing, my mother was killed by fire benders. I personally thought you were going to kill me." Said Katara.

"Oh I thought is was something else." Said Zuko turning over.

"What?" asked Katara.

"Oh nothing." Said Zuko.

"What is it?" asked Katara.

"Well personally I thought that you may have found me to be very ugly, since half of my face is burned." Said Zuko.

"Oh no that had nothing to do with me being scared of you." Said Katara.

"It didn't?" asked Zuko.

"No, me being a poor water bender, I'm pretty much used to seeing amputees and burn victims on the streets." Said Katara.

"I'm not. I guess some people just can't handle to see people like that. It take special people to take seeing people like that. People like you." Said Zuko.

"Like me? Well I don't know about that." Said Katara.

"Well did you ever really care about rather I have a scar on my face or not?" asked Zuko.

"No that doesn't matter to me. But I'm curious, how did you get that scar." Asked Katara.

"You don't want to know." Said Zuko.

"Come on tell me." Said Katara.

"Very well. I was standing up for a bunch of solders, and then I had to challenge my father, I begged him for forgiveness, but he burned half my face. It nearly killed me. My mother was dead by then, nobody would help with my wounds, the only person who dressed my wounds was my uncle. After that, nobody wanted to talk to me after they saw what kind of a monster my father made of me. No girl wanted to kiss me either." Said Zuko.

"I would kiss you." Said Katara.

"You would?" asked Zuko.

"Yes I would." Said Katara. So they closed their eyes. And then they tried to kiss on the lips, but then a guard came up to them.

"Fire Lord Zuko!" said the guard.

"Not now, can't you see I'm busy?!" asked Zuko.

"I can see that sir, but I have important news! We captured two wondering water benders!" said the guard.

"Two water benders?! I have to see for myself!" said Katara.

"Ok let's go back to the palace!" said Zuko. So they jumped onto the komodo rhino and then they went back to the palace, where everyone else was waiting for them.

At the palace, Hakoda and Sokka were in the same room together waiting for Zuko. "Let me at them! Let me at them!" yelled Hakoda.

"Dad you might want to keep your cool. Let us go or else I'll burn down the whole city!" said Sokka. Zuko got into the room.

"Here are the prisoners sir." Said a guard.

"Take them to the dungeon they could be spies!" said Zuko.

"What have you done with Katara you son of a bitch?!" asked Hakoda.

"That is none of your concern!" said Zuko.

"No don't!" yelled Katara.

"And why not?!" asked Zuko.

"Those spies are my father and brother! And they're not spies!" said Katara.

"They've still invaded the fire nation without my permission though!" said Zuko.

"They've come to rescue me from you!" said Katara.

"I thought you loved me." Said Zuko.

"I never did, and even if I did, I'll never admit it!" said Katara.

"Then why did you say that you'd kiss me, hum?! Why did you try to kiss me?!" asked Zuko.

"You tried to kiss Fire Lord Zuko?!" asked Sokka. Sokka started laughing, and Hakoda stepped on Sokka's foot. "Ouch!" said Sokka.

"It's not funny Sokka!" said Hakoda.

"I don't know, it was a moment of weakness! I felt sorry for you, yah that's it! That no girl wanted you because you had a scar on your face!" said Katara.

Zuko kind of looked depressed now. Then Iroh came running in with Aunt Woo and Soothsayer."Zuko we have some urgent news to tell you!" said Iroh.

"Now is not a good time Uncle!" said Zuko.

"Oh it's a perfect time in my book! Azula waged a war on the South Water Tribe without your permission six days ago. And that's not the worst part!" said Iroh.

"What's the worst part?" asked Zuko.

"She's in love with me!" said Soothsayer.

Iroh slapped him upside the head. "Not that you dork! They've been taking them prisoners, especially the women and children. And Azula has been tricking you. She's only been helping you with your girl problems because she wanted to get you so distracted that you wouldn't pay attention to what is going on!" said Iroh.

"Ok, ok just calm down everyone! What are we going to do?!" asked Soothsayer.

"Oh god." Said Iroh sighing.

"I'll stop the war!" said Zuko.

"You better stop it, because if you don't then I'll ring your neck!" said Hakoda.

"I'll only stop it under one condition! If you let me marry your daughter!" said Zuko.

"What no, you're not taking my little Katara away from me!" said Hakoda.

"You better do as he says dad, or else we'll be at war with the fire nation, again." Said Sokka.

Hakoda hanged his head. "Agreed." He said.

"Then I shall stop the war!" said Zuko.

"Oh I hate you!" yelled Katara she tried to spit in his direction, but missed, and she ran out of the room crying.

Then Azula came into the room with a baby boar on her shoulders. "This is the only baby boar I found out in the woods, can you believe it?!" she asked. Everyone looked at her. "What? I found a boar what's the big deal about that?" asked Azula.

"Seize her!" said Zuko.

The guards pinned Azula down and then grabbed onto her tightly. "Let me go! Soothsayer help me!" said Azula.

"Don't worry Azula, I'll come and visit you in prison!" said Soothsayer.

"No you moron help me!" Azula was then taken out of the room and into a prison.

"Oh no you won't visit her in prison. You stay away from her! She's nothing but trouble." Said Iroh.

"I got you sir." Said Soothsayer. But later on he went and visited her anyways.

"Thanks for visiting me in prison Soothsayer, you don't know how much it means to me." Said Azula.

"Sure no problem" said Soothsayer.

"I can't wait to get out of here. Then we can enslave the earth together." Said Azula.

"Hum about that." Said Soothsayer.

"What's wrong lover, cat got your tongue?" asked Azula with a seductive smile.

"Well it's just that enslaving the earth is not on my agenda right now. The only thing on my agenda is getting you, you and you." Said Soothsayer.

"Oh you silly boy, I wouldn't want a seat on the thrown without you by my side though." Said Azula.

"I don't really want to take over the world. I just want you as a wife." Said Soothsayer.

"You have a choice Soothsayer, either you take over the world with me and marry me, or I'll find a more attractive man to enslave the earth with." Said Azula.

"Well if taking over the world means that much to you then I'll help you." Said Soothsayer.

"Well then come on bring me the keys so I can get out." Said Azula.

"Sorry no can do, I'll only conquer the earth with you only if you get yourself out. I have to go now. See you later!" said Soothsayer, he blew her a kiss.

"Moron why do I even love him in the first place?" asked Azula. Then she felt a little bit strange. "Wait why in the world am I in here for anyways?!" asked Azula. Uh oh the spell had worn off.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Meanwhile in Katara's room Katara was crying her eyes out. She then yelled, "You ignorant coward! You coward!" she then threw herself onto the bed and started to cry even more.

Meanwhile, Zuko was in his room. He was looking at his half disfigured face in the mirror. He then banged his fist down on the table and put his head down and starting sobbing like crazy. Then Iroh came into the room. "Uncle go away!" yelled Zuko.

"No I won't I can't bare to see you this miserable! I have a splendid idea. Aunt Woo is planning on serving Katara's father and brother food this evening. And she's going to tell them that it was your idea." Said Iroh.

"It sounds like a pretty good idea, only one problem! Her father hates me!" said Zuko.

"I'll soften him up." Said Iroh.

"How are you going to do that?" asked Zuko.

"I'll play the other charming host and you try to get to know her family in the mean time." Said Iroh.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Said Zuko.

Well in the main dinning hall, Iroh was singing to everyone the "Girls of Ba Sing Se" song. Nobody seemed impressed. "And I dedicate this song to a happy marriage of Zuko and Katara!" said Iroh, stroking the strings of his guitar, but then one of them came loose. Zuko was so annoyed that he banged his head on the table.

"So that was quite an interesting song, if you like girls." Said Hakoda.

"Are you kidding it was horrible!" said Sokka.

"Sokka you might want to watch your manners around Fire Lord Zuko." Said Hakoda.

"It's ok it's not like that's never happened before right uncle!" said Zuko.

"Yes Zuko." Said Iroh.

"So uhm what do you like to do for fun?" asked Zuko.

"Well I like to go fishing for my family and then hunting in the woods." Said Hakoda.

"Cool what a coincidence, Zuko likes to hunt too." Said Iroh.

"We do it for survival." Said Hakoda.

"I would like to apologize for the war. I'm planning on ending it soon. You see the war wasn't my idea in the first place it was Azula's." said Zuko.

"We know that all ready, you don't have to tell us again, but thanks we appreciate your apology." Said Hakoda.

"Wow I hear that they're serving some desert." Said Iroh.

"What kind of desert was it again?" asked Zuko.

"It's called cake. To celebrate your engagement to Katara." Said Iroh. All the sudden Soothsayer snuck into the room and then grabbed some cookies for Azula. "What are you doing here Soothsayer?" asked Iroh.

"Yes where have you been?" asked Aunt Woo.

"I was…. Out hunting again." Said Soothsayer.

"Boy you must really have an appetite for a little guy." Said Iroh.

"Oh what can I say, I'm really hungry and dying to get high on caffeine!" said Soothsayer running out of the room with the cookies.

Then while Soothsayer ran out of the room, Katara came into the dinning room. She was shocked to see that her father and brother were dinning with Zuko. "What in the world is this?!" asked Katara.

"Oh hello Katara, your fiancé is giving us an interesting engagement party. Ok it sucks." Said Sokka.

"Who says anything about marriage! I would rather die then wed him!" said Katara.

"Oh Katara you're such a drama queen, at least he's trying to be nice to us. Why can't you just sit down and eat with us?" asked Hakoda.

"You are so stupid! I'm sorry, but even if you have won my father over, I'll never be your queen!" said Katara, running out of the room.

"But Katara he apologized for the war, the war wasn't completely his fault either! Never mind I tried." Said Hakoda.

Zuko then looked depressed again. "She doesn't love me does she?" he said.

"Of course she does, she just doesn't have the pride to admit it is all." Said Aunt Woo.

"I think I need to go to my room, and Hakoda, Sokka you're wonderful guests." Said Zuko as he walked out of the room.

"Poor Zuko, he's so lonely, he doesn't even know what the touch of a woman feels like, nor will he ever know." Said Iroh.

"I say let's eat in the mean time." Said Hakoda.

"I'm with you there dad!" said Sokka as the two hungry water benders dug in.

That night, Zuko got on his armor and he left the palace and went straight for the South Pole. Meanwhile in the dungon, Azula was still confused. "All right let me out, I'm the princess! Let me out!" said Azula.

"I have the key my love!" said Soothsayer as he walked into the dungeon.

"Wait where did you get that key from?" asked Azula.

"You told me to get it remember? And you said that I could rule the world with you once you take it over." Said Soothsayer.

"Did I?" asked Azula.

"Yes don't you remember?" asked Soothsayer.

"No I don't remember a thing." Said Azula.

"You're in love with me remember?" asked Soothsayer.

"Are you kidding, I'm so not….. Yes I am aren't I?" said Azula with a diabolical smile. "Hay could you be a dear and give me the key?" asked Azula.

"Yes my love." Said Soothsayer. So he gave her the key and she unlocked the door and then she pushed him out of her way. "Wait, what about us?!" he asked.

"Who said anything about being with you loser!" said Azula running down the hallway.

A few days past. Katara was in her room alone. She snuck out of her room and went to Zuko's room. "Zuko are you in here? I want to talk to you please?" she said.

"He went out to the battlefield." Said Iroh.

"Why did he do that?" asked Katara.

"He thought you didn't love him, so he went to the battlefield to kill himself." Said Iroh.

"You mean to tell me that he went on a suicide mission!?" asked Katara in shock.

"Yes he did! Now what do you have to say to that?!" said Iroh all mad.

"Ok I'll admit I was looking for him because I'm in love with him! Yes I finally admit it! I miss his attempts to amour me! I miss his company! Like when we went hunting in that group together, it was special!" said Katara.

"Why didn't you just say something?! Now he's getting his butt killed for you! He loved you from the moment he first laid his eyes on you! He did everything to impress you, but you didn't show how much you appreciated it! He's not a bad person. He's a human, humans make mistakes, and people always hold a grudge against people for making that mistake! I'm sure you've made a mistake! You now know that you'll never appreciate someone, until their gone!" said Iroh.

"I'm sorry, I'm very short tempered. I will find a way to make it up to him." Said Katara.

"Then go to him." Said her dad Hakoda behind her.

"Father but…"

"But nothing, he apologized for the war and is planning to stop it, so go to him and tell him how you feel already! Before he dies!" said Hakoda.

"I will, thank you father!" she hugged him.

"Take this, in case you might need it in battle." Hakoda said giving Katara a knife.

"Thanks father!" said Katara and she ran out the door and ran to the ship that took the solders to the South Pole.

Meanwhile in the battle Zuko stood up on the hill all depressed and lonely. "Oh love hurts so much that I want to just die! If I can't have Katara, then I must die!" he said about to stick his sword into him. But then he was struck down by lighting, it was Azula. "Azula you bitch!" he then fell down.

"Poor pathetic Zuko, you weren't even paying attention to the war enough to know that a war was going on! You only cared about yourself!" said Azula. "You feel for a woman who has no feelings for you, how does that feel?" asked Azula.

"Like someone just stabbed me in the heart!" said Zuko.

"I bet it hurts now you will die a peasant's death!" she then laughed.

Katara arrived on the battlefield, and she stood out of the way of the fire benders and water benders. "God I have to find Zuko somehow." She then spotted him on the hill lying down, with Azula over him. "Zuko!" she ran up the hill and pushed Azula and water bended her a couple of times then she got a good aim for her heart. She threw the knife that her father towards Azula's heart and got it good. For once her aim was good.

Azula stood there in pain. "You bitch! I'll make you wish that you never messed with me!" she then made some lightning come out of her hands, and aimed it towards Katara, but then someone threw a rock at her head.

It was Soothsayer, he then walked up to Katara. "Soothsayer I thought you were in love with Azula!" said Katara.

"I do love her, but not the evil she inflicts onto others. Now take your man somewhere safe! There is a fire bender camp not far from here, go to it and dress his wounds!" said Soothsayer.

"What about you?!" asked Katara.

"Relax, I'll be ok. I have a few demons to take care of first." He took out a potion.

"Right," said Katara.

"Get the hell out of here!" said Soothsayer. Katara sort of lifted Zuko so he was standing up and she escorted him away from the battlefield.

Meanwhile the dying Azula asked, "Soothsayer, am I in spirit world yet?"

"Nope you're still alive. I have a cure, Katara hit your heart pretty hard might I admit." Said Soothsayer.

"Well give it to me!" said Azula.

"Nope, I won't do it, until you marry me! You have to marry me and bore me some children, or else I won't cure you!" said Soothsayer.

"Ok fine I'll marry you, you moron!" said Azula.

"You have to kiss me on the lips first." Said Soothsayer.

"I'm dying….."

" Do it or else I won't cure you and you'll die a peasant's death!" said Soothsayer.

"Ok fine!" said Azula, she grabbed Soothsayer and kissed him on the lips.

"Good now I'll cure you! I made the potion myself." He said.

So he poured it onto the wound and the wound healed up. But then Azula had a goofy look on her. "Oh Soothsayer are you the only man to ever care about me?!" she asked.

She hugged him, he smiled slyly and thought, "Part love potion, part healing potion."

Later on, Katara was waiting outside of the tent for Zuko to recover. Then a nurse came out. "He's ok, but he almost would have died if you wouldn't have taken him here." She said.

Katara went into the tent. "Zuko you're all right?!" she said.

"Yes I'm fine. Where is Azula? Is she dead?" he asked.

"I don't think so, but don't worry I think Soothsayer will take care of her." Said Katara.

"For once the man is using his head." Said Zuko.

"I have something to tell you Zuko! I love you." She whispered.

"What I couldn't hear." Said Zuko.

"I love you." Said Katara.

"I still couldn't hear, I think my ear is full of too much wax." Said Zuko.

"I love you damn it!" said Katara.

"Oh now you admit it! Ah ha I knew it! Now will you let me take care of you for the rest of your life?!" asked Zuko.

"Yes I will! Now I realize, even if you did kidnap me and tried to force me to marry you, I realize that we where meant to be together! It wasn't just your lust that bought us together, it was fate! I want to marry you and have your children! I want to have a lot of kids!" said Katara.

"Hum I'll think about it. I thought about it, it's a wonderful idea!" said Zuko. They then started making out.

So in the end Zuko stopped the war. Katara and Zuko got married. They had two children, a boy and a girl. The boy had blue eyes, but fair skin and black hair. While the girl had darker skin, yellow eyes and brown hair. And as for Iroh and Aunt Woo, well they decided to open up their own tea shop and ran it until the end of their days. As for Soothsayer and Azula, the love spell didn't last forever. Well sadly their marriage didn't go so well either. After Azula gave birth to triplets, two girls and a boy, all fraternal, she abandoned Soothsayer and her three children with Soothsayer. Only then did Soothsayer realize that he loved his children way more then he'd ever love Azula. But other than that, Zuko and Katara and everyone else lived happily ever after, until the end of their days.


End file.
